Mine Alone
by ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: Apology fanfic for deleting Nights to Remember. In spite of his feelings for Gilbert, an Outsider, Victor's loyalty to the Tribe compels him to follow the Jellicle tradition of mating with every eligible female. Gilbert, on the other paw, wants Victor all to himself, and he has just the plan to make him his alone. (Gilbert/Victor; One-Shot.)


**A/N**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own _CATS._ All rights go to their respective owners.**

 **This is written as an apology fanfic for deleting _Nights to Remember._ It takes place when the young adults of the Tribe had just turned young adults, and Gilbert and Victor are adolescents here.**

* * *

Yellow eyes focused intensely on the ground, Victor stared at the damp pavement, sitting alone in the fog. Or, at least, he had thought he was alone. He barely noticed the orange, black and white Siamese-mix tom sneaking in the shadows behind him.

 _POUNCE!_

Before he knew it, Victor found himself under the strong paws of Gilbert: son of Genghis Claw, powerful psychic, well-trained ninja...and his best friend for as long as he could remember.

"Morning," Gilbert purred playfully. His ears flattened as he picked up that something was wrong with Victor, and immediately gave him a questioning look.

"I'm fine, it's just...this is the first night I'm eligible...for the Ball."

"Eligible? For what? Being chosen?"

"Well...that, and..." Victor couldn't look him in his beautiful blue eyes as his voice trailed off.

"...Oh." Getting off of him, the two sat together, both now looking at their paws on the pavement.

The thing was, Gilbert and Victor had been best friends since they were kittens, but they had feelings for each other that ran deeper than your average run-of-the-mill friendship. While Victor had no idea Gilbert felt the same way, Gilbert had found out through reading his mind, but had decided to wait until Victor was ready to be more.

"It's...it's okay though, it's...not a big deal. Just sex, right? I mean, everybody does it." Victor was trying to swallow his distaste.

The thought of all those queens, young and old, smothering _his_ Victor, dipping him in and out of their sticky, stinky vaginas made his blood boil. Gilbert didn't want that to be his first time (or, any time, for that matter), and he knew damn well, neither did Victor. The only reason he would even bother is for the sake of tradition.

"Y-yeah. Sure," he growled.

Hackles raised, both of them stood on their feet.

"You'd better go. Munkustrap's nearby," Victor warned.

Nodding, Gilbert bounded away, forming a plan in his mind.

* * *

Later that night, he crawled up to the back of Macavity's Warehouse. The prostitutes had the night off, as to avoid any Jellicles on the night of their ball. He made his way to the queen in charge of the group, his aunt, Grizabella.

"Do you have handcuffs I could borrow?" Gilbert basically blurted the question.

"Don't be silly, of course I do." Getting up to go to the back, she returned a moment later with a freshly cleaned pair. "Now, don't make a mess of these," she warned, her pale blue eyes glittering in the moonlight. "There are _consequences_ if you don't."

"Understood. Thanks." He took the handcuffs, and ran off.

* * *

Coming up on the glittering piles of scrap, he could hear the Jellicles singing and dancing. Using his ninja skills to sneak in undetected, there he saw him: Victor, sitting on the sidelines, away from the others, simply watching them sway and leap. Now was his chance.

Without a warning, he used his psychic powers to render the brown and white tom unconscious, and dragged him away before anyone else could notice.

* * *

When Victor awoke, he found his upper legs handcuffed to the foot of an old chair. His head pounding, he looked around with a wild gaze, trying to make sense of what was happening. He froze as a familiar tail dragged across his face, filling his nose with its sweet scent.

"G-Gilbert?" As if in response, he found the tom in question on top of him yet again. This time though, he wasn't sporting his usual playful look. Instead, his eyes held a serious gaze. "What's with the handcuffs?"

"In case you try to run." Victor tensed up as Gilbert held his face close to his, flinching as Gilbert wrapped his tail around his thigh, making him shudder as he slowly unwrapped it. He began to relax the more he had gotten used to his hot breath on his face. "I can feel you getting hard beneath me," he purred flirtatiously.

"Huh?" Glancing down, Victor noticed the tip of his hardened cock just barely touching the short white fur on his Gilbert's belly. "W-Why are you doing this?!" His question was in delight, shock, and fear all wrapped into one.

"Just cut the crap already!" Gilbert hissed. "You've wanted me as much as I've wanted you ever since puberty hit!"

"I..." Victor looked into his eyes, trying to find the right words to say, "...well yes, but-"

"But _what?!"_ Gilbert snarled, desperation lying beneath his angered face.

"I, I don't know, I...what are you going to do to me?"

A pause sat between them. Again, Gilbert came dangerously close to Victor's face.

"...I'm going to make you mine, and mine alone."

Shivering as Gilbert dragged his teeth down his white belly, he stopped at the red, slightly pulsing length between his legs. Muttering a softening spell, both the barbs on his penis, and his tongues, went soft.

"Gah, fuck!" Victor cursed at the feeling of Gilbert taking him in. His soft, warm mouth enveloping him sent chills up his spine. Panting as he could feel his mouth plunging over his cock over and over again, it was especially the feeling of it being lodged into the front of his throat that was driving him mad. "Gil, careful! I-I don't want you to choke yourself." Gagging as it hit his uvula, Gilbert slowly lifted his head, sucking as he went. He opened his mouth, letting some of the saliva from his tongue drip down the already wet tomhood.

"I kind of like when that happens."

The vibrations over his length made him growl out his name. Even if this was a bit frightening, Victor was sure this would beat all the queens in the Yard any day. With Gilbert's mouth over his balls now, the muscles in his stomach tensed up.

"Ah, oh Everlasting, Gil! I'm gonna-"

Throwing his head back, Victor released himself inside his mouth. If Gilbert were being honest, it didn't taste very good, but the pleasured look on his lover's face made it all worthwhile. Victor's groggy yellow gaze met the mischievous blue one of Gilbert's. Sucking in his breath, he could feel himself become rock hard again within seconds.

"Tell me now, could some stupid Jellicle Queen do that?" Gilbert asked triumphantly. It was clear his powers played a part in this, no average cat could do that for a tom. His look soon turned to a frown when Victor thought of his half-sister, Tantomile, as an example, but since it was only an answer to his question rather than any type of longing, he decided to let it go.

Climbing up onto his exposed lap, Gilbert rubbed his ass over Victor's length, preparing himself. Even though Victor wasn't the biggest in size, and Gilbert was sure to take it slow, he was beginning to regret not also asking Grizabella for some lube. But, then again, perhaps that would have given away too much. Their lustful moans and yowls filled the air. Luckily, there were so many other cats shagging each other on the other side of the pile, their own vocals in comparison went unnoticed.

"Gilbert!" Gilbert smiled as Victor groaned out his name again.

"Pleasure...like this," Gilbert panted as he bucked his hips. "doesn't come from any queens," he continued. "Promise me that you are mine, and mine alone, and-and I'll stop by every night of the Jellicle Ball for the rest of our lives. You wouldn't have to fuck any of those queens, you'd get to do just me. It'd-" he gritted his sharp white teeth. Already he was close to cumming. "It would be so much easier. F-For both of us."

At a loss for words, all Victor could do was nod vigorously. Both of their worlds crashing down together, Victor arched his back as he came inside of him, Gilbert's own fluids spilling on his stomach. Releasing him from the handcuffs, their movements towards each other had become slower, and much more affectionate as they cleaned each other up.

"You know..." Victor began, looking into his eyes, "...if you wanted me to yourself, all you would have had to do is just say so."

Rubbing their cheeks against each other, Victor returned to his group, just in time to finish the dances before they would continue on to list the candidates for the Heavyside Layer. Gilbert smiled as he watched him. Turning to leave, his mission was a success, and now there was only hope in his heart for the new chapter of their relationship.


End file.
